IRC Roleplay
Whateley has an IRC roleplaying group, which has been active for a number of years. Joe Gunnarson and Dr. Bender began the current gaming system, using the Mutants & Masterminds 2nd Edition ruleset, with the Ultimate Power expansion book. Power level is officially eight, but the current consensus is five; eight is considered overpowered. Tensai is the current GM. Tensai roleplays as Ditto. Drunkfu also plays. Darkmist IRC host Channel: #whateley-ooc out-of-character chat #crystal-hall and #crystal-hall-2 for roleplay Whateley IRC Wiki Character database for roleplay Mutants & Masterminds website : The following information is from Tensai, published on July 8, 2011 as An Online Roleplaying Game?: Whateley IRC Roleplay Introduction and Rules. General greetings to all and sundry, both people from the Whateley forums interested in IRC RP and IRC people interested in Whateley. For the IRC people interested in Whateley: The Whateley universe is the core for a series of stories about the Whateley Academy, a boarding school for mutant children. If you want the most basic rundown, you could consider it X-men/Harry Potter/HP Lovecraft, with a bent towards realism that you don't see in most superhero stories. Most of the stories involve TG (transgender) characters and situations. If this isn't your thing, consider yourself forewarned. There are some useful reference material/resources for learning more about the universe: The Whateley forums The Whateley stories The Whateley Wiki For the Whateley people interested in IRC: What is IRC? IRC (internet relay chat) is an open-protocol chatroom style thingamajigger. Someone sets up a server, people join up, chatting happens. For those who already know IRC, we're on irc.darkmyst.org; our main chatroom is #whateley-ooc. Don't know IRC? Just go to http://darkmyst.org/?page=webchat, put whatever name you want in the Name field, and put '#whateley-ooc' in the Channel field. Hit Login and we're off to the races. Stuff for hanging out/playing in the IRC: 1 : Respect. Respect the people in the channel; if you don't play nice with them, they won't play with you in the future. There will generally be critique of characters; if you can't handle criticism or the ripping and tearing of your character to bloody metashreds, it might be a good idea to go elsewhere. Additionally, being a pain in the ass is generally discouraged on all levels, up to and including moderator attention. Respect the setting. Whateley is not your typical superhero universe; the power curves for characters are far lower than you'd expect, and power origins are similarly constrained in terms of the eventual effects you can produce. Even if you do have something -plausible- within the setting, there's always the possibility that it's something that's been done to death, so don't be surprised if people call you out on something that's possible within the setting. 2 : Channels: There are only three official Whateley-RP channels: #whateley-ooc (ooc chatter) #crystal-hall (abbr. as CH1) (General RP) #crystal-hall-2 (abbr. as CH2) (General RP) Only two RP channels?!? Yeah. This is because my time, attention, and patience are all finite things, and increasing the number of channels I moderate means a decrease in all three of the above. Hence, I support only two RP channels... which means that y'all need to be mindful of how you RP here. CH1 and CH2 should be public clearinghouses for RP; running a special date extravaganza where it's just you and your sweetie and you wouldn't like people to interfere might be better done in PMs or a private channel for logging and later publication for those who're interested. This isn't a 'you HAVE to RP with anyone who wants to' ruling, but more of a general consideration regarding a limited resource. If you do end up creating a private channel, make sure that the name is one that can't be confused with the official channels or somehow implies an association. For example, #crystal-hall-3 is not a good channel name; it can too easily be conflated to an extension of the official channels, which is unacceptable; I don't run it, I don't want anyone thinking I run it and complaining because something happened in there. Yes. there are exceptions to this rule; no, your new channel will not be one of them. Trying to pass your channel off as official will be dealt with severely. 3 : Conduct Keep in mind Darkmyst's Acceptable Use Policy (AUP). You are all playing as minors. ALWAYS remember that. Generally, the RP rooms have a rating of PG-13; you're playing as children, so be certain to consider that in the context of your scenes. You do not get to play with main canon characters from the stories, either as them, being friends/associates of them, or deriving benefit from their actions and endeavors. At best, we're talking casual mentions of 'those TK people'; ideally, you should be building your own stories with your own characters. Named campus staff and faculty should generally be considered in a similar vein. When referring to staff, it's usually best not to mention names; for example, instead of Ito-sensei, just say 'The BMA teacher'. This is due to the fact that named characters have a certain amount of inherent respectability in their names that is easy to capitalize on, as well as already-defined personalities that I'd rather not see altered for the sake of RP-character fulfillment. Ergo, they're off the table. 4 : Enforcement Your mods currently consist of Ditto/Medley(aka tensai, aka yours truly), David-Visage, and Tsureai. Moderating this channel is not their job; it is their hobby and personal preference to do so. If you make this difficult or tasking for them, you should know in advance that you will likely leave the channel before they do. I am not a rulehound or much of a lawyer; I don't want or plan to have to do many updates to these guidelines. In general, don't do stuff that the mods dislike, don't do stuff that aggravates the channel population, and we'll probably get along fabulously. 5 : Character Creation and Other Useful Things (Works in progress) At the moment, the Whateley RP runs under freeform/storytelling rules; chargen is essentially 'create a character for the community to look at and decide whether they feel comfortable with it.' We are in the process of transitioning over from a freeform RP into one with defined mechanics; said mechanics and ruleset are a work in progress, based off of 2nd Edition Mutants and Masterminds (M&M). Details on progress and other notes can probably be found elsewhere, as I want to keep this rules thing reasonably simple. : End Tensai info dump Category:Meta Category:Tensai